Father Knows Best
by poketopia
Summary: There's a secret within the castle. A secret that his father told him. A secret that he must uncover. Rated K for everyone.


A/N: Hey everyone I'm up for another story. I won't be able to post as frequently as I have been due to school starting up but I am still going to do what I can :3 I hope you enjoy the story.

House: Hufflepuff

Category: Themed

Prompts: "You will stay here until I give you permission to leave," (Speech)

Word count: 753

* * *

Dark was the night on the Autumn's day with wind howling amongst the sky. This was a special day as this was the day before everyone would head back to Hogwarts for another school year. However, something particular about tonight had peeked the young boy's interest, something about what his father had just seemed odd, not that he doubted his father's words.

After all, the boy idolized his father to say the least. He thought his father was the best person in the world. However, the one thing his father said had definitely caught his attention. To be honest, the boy couldn't tell whether his father was telling the truth or lying but either way he was going to find out by any means possible.

And so, the boy went to Hogwarts for his second year. His goal was simply to figure out whether or not what his father had said was true. If his father was telling the truth then the boy would be glad that it were only the muggleborns whom would be at risk.

Days went by at the school and everything seemed normal. However, he couldn't stop thinking about what his father said. The young boy headed to the library one day to see if he could find anything about the secrets of Hogwarts. Again though, he didn't really care, or at least that's what he told himself; he simply just wanted to know so that he could use it as an insult.

As the next week passed the young boy kept quiet about his father's sayings except to his friends Crab, and Goyle which he simply just bragged about. He didn't want to bring it up with other's as he hadn't found it to be all that interesting.

However within the next couple of weeks attacks had been made and warnings were cautioned. With this, the boy began to fear that his father's words were true. And while he could care less whether or not it attacked others but the fact that it could potentially harm him then it was definitely on his radar.

His duel with Potter had raised even more questions in the young boy's head. Not only did questions rise but so did jealousy. He was supposed to be the heir, not Potter. He was the one who had the guts to do what was necessary, not Potter. It was unfair to him that Potter was not only the 'chosen one' as some would say, but now he was supposedly the heir to Slytherin as well.

The blonde simply scoffed at the thought. He was going to get down to business and find some answers as he did not believe, nor did he want to believe that Potter was the heir.

Thus, two weeks later he decided he would go to the library, only someone stood in his way, Professor McGonagall to be exact. "Due to the recent attacks within the school there will be no loitering around the halls between classes. This being said, you will stay here until I give you permission to leave your Common Rooms." The woman then turned to the Prefect who lead each house back to their Common Rooms.

Draco did not like this new rule, not one bit. He decided that it was time to get to the bottom of who was causing the attacks,

Thus, the next morning Draco had snuck out to go to the library. When he got their he stumbled upon a book, one of which had many of Hogwarts history and urban legends. As he read through the book one story in particular gained his attention. This was about the Baskilisk. He wasn't shocked per say, but the thought that there was a giant monsterous snake living somewhere inside the castle had definitely spooked him a bit. However, as he discovered that the monster killed 'mudbloods' was definitely something that he figured wasn't that bad, after all it would only mean more purity and wizards like him.

Many months went by and Draco didn't tell anyone about his discovery as he feared that they may consider him guilty, not that he were not did he think that he couldn't frame someone else but he simply just didn't want to go through all the hassle.

Alas, Draco had finally found the answers he was looking for. It turns out that for him his father knew best.


End file.
